


Hurt

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [43]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: When you go into a cave to shelter yourself from the rain, you find a hurt dragon. But not hurt in the way you had expected him to be.(Prompt #43: “I’ve made a huge mistake…")
Relationships: Epimetheus (Dragalia Lost)/Reader
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 13





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> For context this is supposed to happen after Prometheus and Epimetheus' confrontation (seen in Epimetheus' Dragon Story).
> 
> I just like big love-starved dragon guy.

You knew taking a walk in the forest was maybe not the best idea when you weren't exactly good at defending yourself, but it was the best way to clear your head when you had too much in it.

However, you realised you weren't as prepared as you thought once rain started pouring down on you. You were still fortunate enough to find a nearby cave to take shelter in.

But not long after you had entered, you heard a noise coming from deeper inside. There was someone else there. And they were… Crying?

You ventured into the depths of the cave carefully, constantly looking around to make sure you wouldn't be attacked by some other creature that might be there.

And you started to get concerned. What if the person was crying because they were hurt? You always had bandages with you just in case, so you'd still be able to help… You walked faster.

You eventually reached the deepest part of the cave, but what you found surprised you, to say the least. You hid behind a rock as you observed.

Behind a lit campfire, a handsome man was curled up and crying into his knees. But he was much bigger than a normal man. Probably 10 times bigger than one. And it wasn't hard to notice the wings on his back, even when folded. He didn't seem harmed, but the sobbing was definitely coming from him.

You had heard about dragons before, but never really seen one yourself. You carefully stepped out from behind the rock and approached the campfire.

"Hm… H-hello?" You spoke softly.

The dragon almost jumped, looking up from his knees to look at you. "What are you doing here…?"

"S-sorry, I didn't want to bother you… I just… Heard someone crying and I got worried…"

"O-oh." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he hid them behind his knees once again.

"Did… Did something happen?"

He was silent for a moment, then sniffled, as if trying to stop himself from crying again. “I’ve made a huge mistake…”

You stepped closer to him, but then he yelled at you.

"Leave me alone!" His voice was loud enough that you felt the ground tremble slightly. "It's what everybody does! So don't waste my time!" He was sniffling much more now, and couldn't really hold back his sobbing anymore. He pulled on his hair as he mumbled. "What the fuck am I doing…?"

You just stood there and watched him for a moment. You had no way of knowing what could have happened to him, but he was clearly hurt. Although in a different way than what you were expecting.

You quietly approached him once again, actually getting close to him. You sat beside him in front of the fire, then pat his tail gently, despite his jumpiness when he felt your hand on him.

"I can't exactly leave when it's raining out there…" You explained. "I hope you don't mind me staying here a while longer."

He was silent for a moment, but then his body relaxed a little. "Fine… If you don't have a choice."

You smiled at him, and you caught sort of a confused expression on him before he looked away from you. But you kept patting his tail.

His scales were rough and sharp, but the sensation didn't really bother you. It felt sort of pleasing, in a way. And despite that you could still feel some of his warmth.

You noticed something moving behind you, and when you looked around you saw it was one of his wings getting just a little closer to you.

It stopped moving when he realised you had caught him, but you just chuckled. He was certainly a shy one.

You had taken your hand away from his tail. But it seemed to bother him once too many minutes had passed. He laid down behind you, looking straight at you.

"You're a weird human…" He mumbled.

"Well and you're not really what I expected a dragon to be like."

He looked away from you again, but this time you caught some blushing on his cheeks.

You moved to lean back on him. It wasn't as close to the fire anymore, but his own body's warmth made up for most of it.

"What's your name?" You asked.

He was silent for a moment before replying. "Epimetheus."

You gave him your own name. His only reply to that was him rubbing his finger on top of your head, as if to pat you. You giggled.

And as you leaned onto him more, you realised you actually felt pretty tired. You closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep, without even realising it.

You didn't know how long you had been asleep but, once you woke up, you were outside the cave and the sun was setting.

You had thought of going back inside to see if Epimetheus was still there, or even just to confirm that you had actually met a dragon. But you knew that your family would be worried if you didn't return soon.

So you hesitantly began walking back home. As you checked your backpack to make sure you hadn't lost anything, you realised there was something new in it: a purple scale. You did realise it was from Epimetheus' tail, but didn't remember putting that in there.

You smiled. Maybe you should try looking for that cave again the next day. You had no idea if he would still be there, but it couldn't hurt to try seeing him again.


End file.
